


Voice mail

by LeoTempest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batlantern-Freeform, Birthday Fluff, Final night mentioned in P2, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoTempest/pseuds/LeoTempest
Summary: 2017旧文关于几条语音信箱和一个吻的故事。
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	1. 正文

**语音信箱**   
**Voice mail**

1.

起因是卡萝。

那时他刚从某个他忘记了名字的星球回来：整整48小时里他都在忙于拯救这颗星球的文明免于火山喷发，而他现在唯一想做且能做的事就是仰面倒在床上，然后在三秒钟内睡死过去。他甚至没摘下戒指，制服尽忠职守地紧贴在身上——卡萝不止一次因为这事儿和他谈过，“如果你还想保持你的秘密身份的话”——管他呢，他现在可是一根手指都不想动啦。但世界上总是有那么多叫人讨厌的时刻：就比如现在，他倒在床上，只差一秒就要滑进无梦的睡眠的这一刻，电话铃声偏偏响了起来。有那么一瞬间他的大脑尖叫着要把这个电话连同它的拨打者粉身碎骨；但他是个成熟的、专业的、官方上来说叫“以意志力著称的绿灯侠”，所以他慢吞吞地从床上拖起身子，赶在铃声最后一秒（谢天谢地，拨打者足够耐心，等到了铃声能响的最长时间）前接上了它：“现在是凌晨两点，不论是谁我都希望你能有个充分的理由打这通电话。”

“……哈尔？”

“……卡萝？怎么了？”

“是你吗哈尔？真的是你吗？”

“如假包换，亲爱的。怎么了？”

“你还好吗哈尔？”

“卡萝，现在是凌晨两点，我刚救下了一整个儿星球的屁股，我猜严格来说我现在算不上有多‘好’。不过你猜怎么着，我想只要睡上十八个小时，再加上点儿芝士薯条，我可能就能活过来啦。发生什么了？紧急试飞任务？抱歉了公主，这次可飞不了啦。”

“该死，我没在开玩笑哈尔！而且是你发来的消息！见鬼，你不能给我留那样的消息还这样给我开玩笑！”

“……我留的消息？”

“我以为你要死了！你说你一直爱我，说你后悔你对我说得还不够多【1】,后悔你因鲁莽而没有做的一切……你听上去糟透了，我以为……我以为你真的……哈尔乔丹，这不是什么玩笑！”

“不不不等等，我没有……”他困顿的脑子终于开始运作：他和卡萝五个月前就（再一次）不在一块儿了（“我想我们还是该冷静地想一想，哈尔。”），而这五个月来他喝醉的次数比以往都少；这次分手几乎是顺理成章——他和卡萝的“浪漫关系”，在很早之前就在不知不觉中转变成了一种几近手足之情的东西。爱情已经变成了另一种与亲情更相似的感情；也许他们两个都是如此感觉。那这条消息是什么时候发的呢？他昨天还在那颗到处都是岩浆的星球，所以他不可能……等等。

“呃……卡萝？我猜我知道怎么回事了。那条电话留言消息确实是我发的没错——”

“哈尔——”

“等等，你听我说——这条消息是我八个月前发的，那次Draz’ii-l【2】的任务——记得吗，就是满是蜥蜴人的星球的那次任务？我断了两根肋骨还扭伤了膝盖的那次？”

“……继续说？”

“我们当时是去那里阻止那些变种大蜥蜴的大屠杀。场面不怎么好看，我们和赶来支援的军团没能及时汇合——那次我们几乎是孤立无援，然后……然后一名灯侠让戒指给他的家人发送消息，我……不知怎么的，也许是当时气氛如此？几乎每个还有力气说话的灯侠都在这么做。我们那时候还……我想到了你。我让戒指发送了那条信息。”

卡萝没有回答。他等待着，戒指的光晕浅浅地反射在他的下颚上。谁都没有说话，过了像是一个世纪那样久——直到电话那头传来一声微不可闻的叹息：  
  
“所以你们后来其实成功地脱离了险境，你靠着你的神奇戒指回到了地球，而那条信息因为距离太远又不能走捷径，光速传播了足足八个月？”

“我想是这样。顺便一提，我们用的是虫洞。”  
  
“猜到了。看来物理学有时候还是对你们起作用的？如果你这样说，我想还是可以勉强接受的——但是你还是吓到我了。有什么比青梅竹马兼前男友的凌晨告白更让人惊吓的了吗？我愿意付钱听人说说看。”

他终于从她的声音里听出一丝松弛，正想开些有关“有钱人总以为他们什么都能得到”的玩笑，卡萝打断了他，这一次语调严肃得多：“听着哈尔，这一次的事情我明白了，但是不会再有下一次了。不会再有了，你明白吗？”

“卡萝——”

“我说不会再有下一次，是指你不会再向那些爱你的人们发这种东西了。不会再有了；知道吗哈尔，以往那些时候，每次你离开地球的时候，我能做的只有等待。当你在几万光年以外战斗的时候，我在地球上，在费里斯里忙着收拾那些账务；我时常在想，我为什么这样爱你呢？我从来就不喜欢那些爱出风头的小鬼，为什么你就不一样？但当你回来——总是带着伤——告诉我你这次操蛋的任务的时候我明白了，你之所以如此特殊，是因为你从来不会动摇。你绝对不会因为任何什么东西而改变你内心的渴望。”

“当你说你想要飞，那么谁也阻止不了你；你的家人不能，我也不能。当你独自去对抗那些天杀的异形的时候，我从来就阻止不了你。我所能做的就是看着你，心里清楚地明白你可能再也回不来，然后继续等待。但如果那是你想要的，谁也没办法让你放弃；你太坚定了，什么也融化不了你的意愿。我们爱你，是我们的选择，我们甘愿冒险；我们也知道，见鬼，我们当然知道你爱我们！你从不会失去我们；我们给你的是谁也夺不走的东西，我们不能，死亡更加不能！”

“我从未见过你这样坚定的人。我尊重你，所以我不能强行挽留你不去做绿灯侠——你就是不行，我知道；而我厌倦了没完没了的等待，你不能也不会因为我的意愿做出退让。哈尔，你就是你，每一个爱过你的人都会明白的；你的动摇只会让他们不安。我们只希望你永远都是你自己…我们希望你快乐。”

“卡萝，我……”

“停——。我想说的是，别让你自己害怕失去我们而变得不像你自己。我说够了，现在不想再继续谈论这个话题了。凌晨打给你真是抱歉，但是鉴于我自己半夜被电话录音吵醒，还受到了惊吓，所以现在我没什么负罪感——你刚才是不是说救了一整个星球？现在立刻，躺上你的床，明天下午三点以前不准起来——我会让汤姆监视你的。”

他忍不住微笑起来。他能听出卡萝语气里的关心；他居然莫名其妙地诞生了某种自豪感:这就是他所爱的人们，美丽、坚定、强大。将来一定还会有那么一场关于这个话题的讨论；在那之前他还需要一点时间去慢慢思考。还有一点儿睡眠。

“谢谢你，卡萝。”

“不客气，哈尔。现在把你的屁股给我挪到床上去。”

“遵命，我的女士。您还有什么要叮嘱的吗？我很快就要变成睡美人啦，如果您还有什么话没说完的话，下次可得带着王子来啦。”他故意说得慢条斯理又可怜兮兮，卡萝几乎能从话筒里听见他在眨眼。

“闭嘴。立刻，马上，去睡觉！”

“我也爱你！”他大笑着挂断了电话，突然感觉没那么困了。他冲了个澡，倒回床上，盯着被他握在手中那一小团光源；明天记得充电，他脑子里的一部分漫不经心地想着。是这样的吗？当时在战场上，灯侠们的戒指不比这亮了多少；而这竟是他最强大的武器，他不顾一切的欲望，无法阻挡的决心。卡萝说得对：他在那么一瞬间曾动摇了。有那么一瞬间，他突然无法确定自己还能离开那个星球，还能再回到地球，见到他所爱的人们。当1548扇区的灯侠让戒指为他的女儿带去口信时，那个念头像一阵风一样拂过他的心。而当他向戒指灌输意志时，那个念头就像它出现时一样飞快地消失了。他发送出去的那条留言——电磁波忠实地以光速行进了八个月，传达了一个一闪而过的想法。真是不可思议：他的意志允许他比光更快，而宇宙自有它的逻辑。在宇宙的深处，我们是否已经开始灭亡，只是光还没有把消息传达给我们？如果他的意志足够强大，他能突破宇宙的限制吗——……

哈尔疲惫的身躯终于缴械投降。

————————————————  
“连续睡上十八个小时”的计划最终还是没有成功。  
四个小时后哈尔被另一通电话吵醒：显然，刚起床就就收到某种语焉不详的电话留言的吉姆【3】吓坏了，哈尔不得不把事情又解释了一遍，并且保证这周末就来看看他和苏。他花了整整半小时说服吉姆——上帝保佑，他在这清晨的寒冷里只穿着睡裤哪。  
卡萝说得对，这不该有下次了。哈尔呻吟着倒回枕头里想着；他甚至都不记得给吉姆也留过言好吗。如果每次都要和每个人再解释一遍，这可就太操蛋了。  
不会有下次了。

【1】：这里的台词有所参考闪点的哈尔支线。  
【2】：捏造的地名，其实就是把“蜥蜴”倒过来写XD  
【3】：我不能确定吉姆是否该在这里出现……在这里假设是吉姆已经知道了哈尔的身份以后。

  
2.  
  
布鲁斯走进会议室的时候哈尔正在和克拉克讨论这件事。他拉开椅背，一边浏览着几个犯罪案宗，一边听着这两个太空级的英雄互倒苦水。

“我为此错过了过好几次截稿日。你能想象穿着制服还要赶稿子的感觉吗？”克拉克特别委屈。说真的克拉克，你就不能不拖到截稿日吗？

“我花了好大功夫才把事情说清楚——等等，那为什么我们的通讯器没出过问题？我不记得我们有过因为信息传达问题而搞砸过什么事。我们搞砸过吗？”

布鲁斯甚至没有抬头：“瞭望塔的通讯设备在设计之初就考虑过这个问题。你的戒指和孤独堡垒里的氪星科技资料帮了大忙。”

“……好……吧……？鉴于那个大家都知道的回答，我就省掉那个‘你怎么知道’的问题了。”

“无法保证及时的通讯手段会是极其重大的战斗隐患。”除了他就没有人再考虑过这个问题了吗？他们在近地轨道上里有个基地，但没人想过他们是否能第一时间收到来自地面和太空的消息？当他们在数不清多远的太空深处对抗敌人时，从没想过地球上还有需要他们消息的人吗？布鲁斯冷哼一声。他不会让这些傻瓜因为这个送命；他不会允许这种愚蠢的事情发生。他为此制定了数不清的计划，因为还有数不清的人们在等待他们。蝙蝠侠不会让这种事发生。“我不会没有准备地就冲入战斗。”

他没有费心去看克拉克和哈尔脸上的表情。一个拥有钢铁之躯的外星人，和一个以意志武器的太空巡警，压根没有考虑这些基本的物理常识；是自负吗？是力量给他们信心，让他们可以不顾一切地冲入战场？还是些别的什么东西？

“好吧，随你怎么说，B。”哈尔敷衍地回答，对克拉克做了个鬼脸（他全看见了），“我得回海滨城啦，还有几个飞行任务。卡萝快杀了我了；有事的话就用‘超光速通讯器’呼叫我，嗯哼。”他刻意地咬着“超光速”这个词，慢悠悠地溜出会议室。莽撞而缺乏计划；哈尔乔丹和他简直是各种意味上的天差地别。但他永远都不会说出来，哈尔在混战中是怎样的坚定，当他在地狱般的战场里看见绿光灼然亮起时又是怎样的宽慰。他好像永远也不会为任何场面感到棘手；他从不担心。哈尔甚至可以一边和能吞掉一整座楼的生物周旋还一边在公开频道里说俏皮话。布鲁斯无法理解哈尔乔丹的行事风格，但他仍旧尊重他。蝙蝠侠总想要将事情控制在一个可接受的范围内，而哈尔就是那个他总是预料不到的变数。可他又能有什么办法呢？他做不到像哈尔那样，那么他也无权要求哈尔能像他一样步步为营。他只希望……

“……布鲁斯？你盯着这两行字都快十分钟了。有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”克拉克善解人意地发问，脸上藏着假装不存在的担忧：他在哈尔和布鲁斯共处一室或者谈话时总是紧张兮兮的。他们俩是经常吵架没错，但也不至于这样吧？

“我在思考。”蝙蝠侠总是在思考。“灯侠的话不无道理。除了瞭望塔，地球通讯很大程度上仍旧缺乏高效性；如果有来自其他星球的信息，我们仍缺乏高效的沟通手段。也许我该考虑说服卢卡斯拓展一下超高速通讯的研发问题。”韦恩企业有足够的理由和财力，更别提通讯业如今的发展速度和规模。也许用不了五年——三年，超高速通讯就会变成每个人都能得到的东西。不再有延迟的消息，也不会再有因此而产生的错误。那些悔恨。

克拉克的表情和见了鬼一样：“你是在说你会让全国都能拥有瞭望塔级的通讯速度？”

“技术上来说是的。客观而言，这么做的好处数不胜——”

“这样那些外太空的人就能第一时间和地球联系上了？”

“——数。在各种方面。顺便回答你的问题，是的。”

“……布鲁斯，你可真比你看上去有人情味得多了。”克拉克的表情变成了某种他看不懂的东西。他不明白，他这个想法完全符合逻辑；那些来自宇宙深处的讯息，可能要花费数百年才能被他们所接受，所知晓。需要这些信息的人活不了那么久；他们不能花费一辈子去等待宇宙把信息传到他们手里。所以他必须主动出击，把主动权握在手中；每一段在外游荡的电磁波都弥足珍贵，而他不能冒险失去它们。

“……你就没有别的什么事要做了吗克拉克？”

“我只是想说，你比你自己以为的要好得太多了，布鲁斯。有时候你真该好好想想。”克拉克（故作神秘地）说，突然转头看向窗外。“看样子是时候回地面上去啦。一点儿火灾，我想我能搞定。”

主机提示响了起来：南美某处发生了森林火灾。规模不算太大，超人可能都没必要出现——算了，克拉克已经传送走了。会议室里只剩下了他自己，巨大的玻璃外是蔚蓝的地球和数不清的星光。他重新将注意力放回电子卷宗。在电脑温和的白噪声中，刚才被克拉克打断的某个想法突然又无端的冒了出来。

蝙蝠侠希望人们不会被来不及传达到的东西拖住手脚。蝙蝠侠希望人们总是有所准备。

布鲁斯只希望……“他”只是他自己。

  
3.

布鲁斯发誓，他完全，彻底忘记了这回事。

事情发生的时候他和迪克正在夜巡。他跳到一个屋顶上，男孩儿紧跟着他轻巧地落在他身边。不知哪里传来了一下下钟声：十二点了，这座城市里无数见不得光的东西才刚刚开始行动。上次他追查的那个毒品交易——

当迪克猛然跳过来大喊“生日快乐！”，并给布鲁斯一个大大的拥抱的时候，布鲁斯是真的吓了一跳：他僵在那里，手足无措的享受了一个过分热情的抱抱，下意识地拍了拍罗宾的头顶。“生日快乐，B。阿尔弗雷德烤好了蛋糕等我们回去！”

布鲁斯有那么一瞬间想要问男孩儿是如何知道他的生日，但他终究没有问。迪克不是普通孩子——普通孩子不会在半夜穿着制服打击犯罪——他比他看上去成熟得多，也细心得多；更别提还有阿尔弗雷德（“了不起的阿尔弗雷德”，他心想）。他们是他最珍惜的人们：他的家人。你还能对家人隐瞒什么呢？

在爱面前，你什么也藏不住。

“不是现在。等夜巡结束，罗宾。”男孩的肩膀肉眼可见地垮了下去，“但是谢谢，迪克。”男孩愣了一下，面具下慢慢升起一个大大的微笑。“没问题，B。不客气！”

布鲁斯转身射出抓钩，迪克在几秒钟内大笑着跟了上来。

——————————————————————

阿尔弗雷德的蛋糕简直是人类健康饮食的天敌。不过鉴于他和迪克刚刚捣毁了三个制毒窝点，他完全值得一点奖励不是吗？

——————————————————————  
媒体绝对不会忘记哥谭宝贝的生日。几乎每一家哥谭的报纸都用长长短短的篇幅，猜测今年他们的哥谭甜心又会举办一个怎样豪华的派对。

布鲁斯——“布鲁西”不负众望地举办了一场盛大的晚宴，整个哥谭的名流简直挤破了头——有什么会比生日晚宴上的一句祝福更能讨人欢心的呢？布鲁斯穿过人群，喝掉了不知道第几杯香槟，向不知道几位小姐（也许有先生，他没注意）道谢，赞美她们可爱的脸，投射他标志性的魅力笑容。这就是“布鲁斯韦恩”应该有的样子：年轻的花花公子，全世界数一数二的富豪，醉生梦死，游戏人生。人们看见的只能是这一面，另一面必须藏在黑暗里，放在没有人胆敢靠近的地方；他不能让任何人因为触及它而伤害了他所珍重的人。他放任名流们去交际——他知道那是大多数人来参加这个晚宴的主要目的——他转过几个角落，离开宴会的火光，走上一个夜风吹拂的阳台。哥谭的夜晚总是和白天一样阴沉沉的；不过不是今晚，月光明亮，星星在天空里若有若无的闪烁。

夜风稍微吹走了些酒意，布鲁斯凝视着他的城市的夜空，那次会议室里的谈话莫名其妙地又回到了他的脑子里。他会先在哥谭试验这项新技术，然后是大都……不，不是大都会。卢瑟不会轻易让布鲁斯韦恩插足大都会市，而他也不想冒险把能够超光速进行宇宙通讯的技术在完善之前拱手送到卢瑟鼻子底下。得离得远些，得是一个无所畏惧的地方，一个敢于倾听宇宙的声音的地方………他脑子里的某个角落徒劳地想要停下，但是他知道自己在做什么：那里的风更温暖些，不像哥谭这样冷；总是晴天，太阳好得能让每个人晒伤——

那座城市总是那样热情，那样勇敢，就像……它的守护者。它的骑士。

绿灯侠会需要这项技术的：灯戒（不止一次地）在某些紧要关头失去作用，那么他会需要一个后备计划。如果绿灯侠需要向地球，向海滨城的某个人留下什么信息，他不能让那条信息就这样在真空中前进个几百年。那是不可理喻的：你不能让那样重要的东西被时间与距离所隔阂。如果哈尔不是向瞭望塔而是地球上随便什么地方发送了什么消息，那必然是一件重要的事情。他不能冒险让哈尔失去他所珍惜的东西，不能冒险让哈尔失去他想要的东西。哈尔信任他；他不能辜负他。

是这样吗？酒精驱动下的大脑对他的心提问，就是这样吗，你想要的东西？

哈尔他……太不一样了。他绝不会为任何什么东西而改变他的意愿；只要那是他想做的，他就会拼劲全力去做。他不会设计复杂的要死的计划，因为他坚定，固执，始终跟随他自己的心。他会因为一颗素不相识的星星哭泣，只因为他曾注视过它；当他看着死去的行星时，他会悲伤吗？他注视着死去恒星的光芒时，他会知道他看到的曾是几千，甚至几万年前的景象吗？如果地球死去了，他会哭吗？

布鲁斯无法改变星星的命运；他只能将讣告带到会为它们哭泣的那个人的身边。

他只能那么做。

——————————————————————

晚宴赶在午夜前结束了，因为“布鲁西宝贝”在上次攀岩里拉伤了肌肉，不能站得太久——不全是假话，那次他从三楼窗口摔出来，拉伤了他的背——布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞里，蝙蝠洞的电脑收到了好几条生日祝福留言：戴安娜的，克拉克的（克拉克给还他发送了一段视频，告诉他自己很抱歉不能来参加生日派对，背景里是一艘被平放在陆地上的邮轮）……

他一条条读完，心一点点归于沉静。他打开电脑时有种说不清的期待：也许今天，宇宙里会传来什么不一样的讯息。但显然宇宙自有它的安排；他看见屏幕一角的数字缓慢地跳动，离十二点已经不差几分钟，属于布鲁斯的魔法时间就要结束啦。他下来时并没有穿着制服；他坐在那里，穿着那身裁剪得当的礼服，凝视着电子钟跳到0:00——新的一天又开始了，而现在蝙蝠侠该开始工作了。布鲁斯无法解释胸中的那阵不同寻常的跳动：而蝙蝠侠绝不会软弱。他转身去换上制服，迪克今晚可以不必和他一起夜巡——

但就像每一个故事那样，戏剧性的一刻总是会在这种时候发生：被他丢在电脑前的手机忽然响了起来，在空荡荡的蝙蝠洞里来回碰撞。布鲁斯接起了它：是一则语音留言。

他的心发着抖听完了那则电话留言，用他能到达的最快速度穿上制服和斗篷，打开电脑里某个标着BABEL【4】的文件——

布鲁斯紧紧地盯着屏幕，等待着，他的心脏和大脑终于达成了一致；他想要的，他所渴望的，在那一瞬间都有了答案。他应该惧怕这个答案的：他不擅长这种东西，他曾经无数次从“它”之中逃离；他告诉自己他不需要。但是总有一天，所有被压抑的东西会都被释放，正义得以伸张，真相得以大白。况且在“它”面前，你什么也藏不住。

布鲁斯一直等待着，不知道过了多久，直到屏幕上出现了一个耀眼的绿点——

——————————————————————

哈尔降落在楼顶上，解除了制服的构造。二月的海风仍带着一点儿寒冷；他哆嗦了一下，从挂在外面的消防梯慢慢下去，爬进他没锁的窗子里——他的公寓实在是没什么好偷的，况且爬窗最多的还是他自己——然后被伫立在客厅里的一大团黑影结结实实地吓了一大跳。

“老天啊，你就不能走正门吗？从电梯上来，附带三声敲门的那种？”

“哈尔。”

“我已经受够了有人在凌晨直呼我的名字了。拜托关心一下我的秘密身份好吗？蝙蝠侠和哈尔乔丹之间不该有联系，你比我更清楚这点不是吗？”

“我刚才收到你的留言了。”

哈尔愣了一下。布鲁斯拉下头罩，哈尔能看到他铁蓝色眼睛里蛰伏的火焰。布鲁斯用属于蝙蝠侠的低沉声音接着说了下去：

“在蝙蝠洞里，零点过两分的时候。我收到了你的留言。”

布鲁斯不知什么时候握在手里的手机开始播放那一段录音：“嘿B，生日快乐。我现在在一颗塞满了Tribble【5】一样的东西的星球，一时半会儿是回不来啦。如果你收到了这条消息，这是我十二天前发送的；可能你收到这条消息的时候已经过了好几天了，可能灯戒算出来的到达时间没那么准确——总而言之，生日快乐布鲁斯。”

他们沉默了一会儿，哈尔先开了口：“看来我算的还是挺准确的？零点过两分，只差两分钟就成功了——看在我是从宇宙里给你发来的，我觉得可以忽略不计这点误差？Yayyyy。”

布鲁斯沉默地看着哈尔说话，看着他嘴唇每一个微小的运动，看着他右颊上一道细细的伤口；他的心脏拼命地跳动，他压抑着的那个东西正狂乱在寻找着一个宣泄的出口。

“……哈尔。”

“……布鲁斯？你还好吗？”

“……我正在建设一个超高速通讯网络，让地面通讯能够实现和瞭望塔一样的功能……等我试验成功以后，我会在海滨城先建立起来。那时你可以向任何人，任何你想要留言的人，没有时差地进行通话。你不必再小心翼翼地留下口讯，等它传回地球。你可以给任何一个你爱——你珍重的人留下你的消息。”

告诉他，你想要什么！告诉他！

“我希望你是第一个体验到这项技术的联盟成员。你大部分在外太空的工作令你的通讯极其不便，我希望——我希望你不必承受这种困扰。我希望你能得到你想要的。”

哈尔几乎是目瞪口呆地看着他。是的，就应该是这样，他又一次拒绝了“它”，不会有人因为他的渴望而被卷入，不会有人因此受到伤害。蝙蝠侠又一次拯救了局面；现在只剩最后一件事了。他还有一句话要说。

“还有……生日快乐，哈尔。”

结束了。他的渴望，那个答案，他拷问自己的那些问题……就在这一刻彻底结束了。布鲁斯苦涩地想着，向前拉起面罩——  
他的手臂被拉住了。哈尔盯着他的脸，夸张地叹了一口气：

“真得有人来教教你这个，布鲁斯。”

他被向前拉入了一个轻柔的吻。

  
**END**

【4】:没错，就是那个巴别塔。这里追踪戒指信号的设定参考了洛九太太《Make it right》的设定，赞美洛九太太，请吃蝙绿的小伙伴一定要去看这篇文！  
【5】：对，就是ST的那个Tribble。哈尔和ST有联动刊《光谱战争》，但这里纯粹是我的个人趣味XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017后记：  
> 终于写完了！其实这本来是生日贺文，然而我对自己的能力还是太高估了……拖到现在，请假装我也是从太空发来而耽误的吧（NO）  
> 信息这个是我一直以来的一个脑洞，当看到联盟刊里相隔大半个宇宙还能即时通话，我内心简直大喊这不科学hhhhhhh碰巧老爷和哈尔的生日又那么近，一时冲动就促成了这篇并不好吃的文。感谢阅读到这里的你！有缘再会！
> 
> 2019后记：  
> 旧文搬运存档，很感激能再次与阅读到这里的你相会。


	2. 彩蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些彩蛋

1.  
  
卡萝尔打过来的时候布鲁斯已经走了。他不是没有猜到这个——谁让他是布鲁斯呢？  
  
不过至少布鲁斯还是给他留了张“纸条”。一张正面印着韦恩企业标志的名片，压在闹钟底下，背面是好看得有些过头的手写字体：“一个重要会议，晚上打给我”——好吧，看来“如何渡过清晨”得是下一个需要努力的议题。哈尔几乎是在第一缕阳光照进窗户的同时醒过来的。他感觉已经很久没有这样神清气爽了；他大大地伸了一个懒腰，感受着每一块肌肉松弛又收紧，跳下床去接那个电话，一路上踢开纠结成一堆的床单和麻烦（他会收拾的，况且昨晚那时候也顾不上嘛。）  
  
卡萝尔打来祝他生日快乐，并且问他要不要一起吃个午饭什么的。只是“吃午饭”的午饭；卡萝尔神秘兮兮地说，她想让他见见一个人——噢。所以这是一次“威胁谈话”【1】咯。  
  
哈尔忍不住微笑起来：他是衷心希望卡萝尔幸福。她是他的家人，而不管是绿灯侠还是哈尔都不会让卡萝尔受到一点点伤害。“我会来的。带着灯戒，以防万一的话我还可以用这个吓唬吓唬他。”  
  
所以他为什么会和卡萝费里斯，还有——老天啊——布鲁斯韦恩一起吃午餐呢。这太尴尬了。  
  
“我对费里斯航空的新机型很有兴趣，韦恩企业很乐意与费里斯合作。我想，将来韦恩企业还有很多能与海滨城这样迷人的地方合作的机会。顺便一提，费里斯小姐，我很想见见费里斯那位传说中的的试飞员——”  
  
  
这根本不能算什么重要会议好吗！  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
不久以后，瞭望塔  
  
“嘿布鲁斯，你是怎么知道我的生——算了，当我没问过吧。我敢说你连我上周看了什么电视节目都能说得出来。有时候我真怀疑你是不是给每个成员都写了整整两百页调查报告？”  
  
“喝醉的奥利弗说得比你想得还要多。”  
  
“……好吧，也不是说不过去。”哈尔嘟囔着，他正在用灯戒变出某种宇宙拼图一类的玩意儿【2】打发无所事事的值班时间。鉴于眼下并没有什么值得警惕的情况，布鲁斯决定可以忽略一次哈尔的幼稚行为。  
  
“你不想知道我是怎么知道你生日的吗？”  
  
“哥谭所有的报纸提前一个月就开始猜我今年会邀请哪些人去派对了。”  
  
“你是在炫耀吗布鲁西宝贝儿？再说，我什么时候关心过哥谭的报纸了？再想想。”  
  
“……迪克？克拉克？”  
  
“叮咚，克拉克。你真该谢谢他，不是每个人都能像他那样愿意和一只吓人的大蝙蝠成为好朋友的。”但我还拥有你，布鲁斯脑海里有个声音说。  
  
“说起来，克拉克的生日是哪天来着？是应该算他在氪星上出生的日子，还是他来到地球的那天？或者是他自己选的随便哪一天？”哈尔好奇地问道。  
  
克拉克和他说起过这件事。他和布鲁斯抱怨，他第一次让孤独堡垒告诉他生日时是怎样的心情，还有那个令他心情复杂的答案——  
  
“他氪星上的生日换算成地球时间的话，差不多是2月29日。”  
  
  
3.  
  
那是很久很久以后发生的事情了。  
  
他孓然一身，飞向本该燃烧着热量的太阳——现在那里已经被噬日者完完全全地覆盖了，冰冷的黑暗里没有一点点光。他停在被吞噬的恒星面前，听着它濒死的心跳——  
  
在他身后，光飞行八分钟才能到达的地方，暴风雪几乎封死了城市；英雄们正在集结，拼尽全力地对抗着正在杀死地球的严寒。克拉克失去了他的力量，人类的希望现在寄托在了一个孩子的身上【3】……  
  
这行不通的。没有其他办法可以对抗噬日者。噬日者会将太阳和整个地球一起拖向灭亡，他必须……必须由他来击败噬日者。这是他必须做的；那是正确的。他能让一切回到正轨。  
  
他知道地球上在发生什么：每一条街道，每一个拥抱，每一声哭泣。如果太阳彻底熄灭，地球上的人们也得等到八分钟以后才会开始颤抖吧？他向地球的方向望了一眼，荒唐地想起多年前的一个夜晚：那时他年轻、鲁莽、无知、愚蠢，不知道宇宙给了他怎样残酷的命运；但现在不一样了。只要他想，现实就能为他而改变；只要他愿意，他凭意志就能改写宇宙法则。他完全可以让光飞得更快：地球上的人们会确确实实地知道，他们的太阳正遭受着怎样的命运，未来是怎样在他们眼前挣扎——  
  
他想起那个人。他知道他会在黑暗中注视着这一切；他想起他们曾经拥有的那几条信息：他们是曾经是怎样地年轻啊，竟以为那些美好的时光能永远维持下去——看看他们最后剩下了什么呢？  
  
但没有下次了。不会再有了。  
  
哈尔乔丹飞向了噬日者。  
  


**END**

  
  
  
【1】：就是那种,好朋友带对象来见面，会对好朋友的对象说“你要是敢伤害她/他，我就拧掉你的脑袋”那种谈话，我记得有个特殊的词来指这种谈话但是我忘了Orz  
【2】：就是绿灯侠TAS E18里哈尔玩的那个东西XD

【3】：见《终夜》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017后记：  
>  这次这篇是真的结束了！耗尽了我的肝力……  
>  彩蛋三和正文第一章一起看，口感更佳哦（NO）  
>  感谢阅读！！


End file.
